Time Runs Out
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: What if Jubilee had decided to execute her plan on taking over Sugar Rush differently in Sugar Rush: Future Shock? What if she had won? What happens to everyone in Sugar Rush, especially Jubileena? Wreck-It Ralph AU. Sugar Rush Dark!Fic. Warning: Contains violence and character death.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 11th 2108"_

The Cherriot rocketed through Game Central Station, its engine roaring like thunder as the kart drove. Jubileena sat lifeless at the controls. Her eyes were red and stung, but she was unable to cry. She had run out of tears over an hour ago. She was empty, a shell of the person that she was that morning. How? How could everything go so wrong in the space of one day?

Her world had crumbled. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't return home. Everything she had known had been destroyed. If she returned to the burnt smoldering wreck that was her home and laid her eyes on the twisted corpses of the Sugar Rush racers (especially Citrusella) and Cinndon, she'd probably lose whatever remained of her sanity, not to mention that she would be endangering the rest of the game if she came back.

No. As of now, she had no game.

She had left them there. She just got up and left them there. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon's bodies was still back there amid the mass of burnt and shattered candy pieces. How? How could she have missed something so obvious?

Jubilee never needed to take over Sugar Rush by herself. She had left the bodies of the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon by the castle. Jubileena didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Jubilee just shot them in their backs. Laser blasts, pointblank through the back of the head. And even though they should have regenerated, the lasers effects canceled their regeneration.

At least they didn't feel pain... or at least that's what she hoped.

Jubileena had arrived back though time just soon enough to see the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon dead, the first being Citrusella. Although it had been less then an hour ago, the sound of Jubilee's maniacal laughter still rang though her head. She still remembered the look of triumph on Jubilee's smug face as she ripped apart everything in the Code Room except Jubileena's code box.

Jubileena was too late. So, she did the only thing that she could think to do. She ran. She didn't even have time to take anything with her. As the Cherriot rocketed out of Sugar Rush's game portal, the last sight that Jubileena would ever have of her home had been Sugar Rush crumbling to the ground.

And that was it. Jubilee had won... and Jubileena was alone. Jubilee was here, ready to take Jubileena's life. Whatever mistakes that she might have made in her own timeline were null and void. Jubilee didn't need to grow into her role because she was already here, the sum total of Jubileena's greatest failure and nightmare given form. And with Jubilee's power, the other Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters wouldn't stand a chance. Jubileena couldn't even send the other Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters a warning.

Jubileena felt like a drained battery because it was physically painful to lift her arms, her left arm especially. It had been only an hour, but yet, each agonizing minute seemed determined to drag out as long as possible. Jubileena's chest really hurt because she felt a shooting pain going up through her left arm.

At that exact same moment, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Someone was calling her, most likely the police. Hesitantly, she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Jubileena asked, her voice raspy and sore.

 _"CAN JUBILEENA BING-BING COME OUT TO PLAY?"_ a sharp strange voice that matched Jubileena's almost perfectly asked loudly.

Jubileena froze. She hastily checked her phone and saw that it was Citrusella's number.

 _"A childish move I must admit, stealing the phone off of a dead girl's corpse. But what can I say? I thought that I'd indulge myself, after all... your only young once."_ the person on the other line of the phone said.

"JUBILEE, YOU DERANGED PSYCHO! I swear to God that I'll... I'll..." Jubileena stuttered angrily.

A chuckle stopped her dead in her tracks.

 _"You'll do what?! This is it! It's over, Jubileena, and you've lost!"_ Jubilee said.

"I'll find a way! As long as I'm here, I can stop you! And if I can't, then others will!" Jubileena sneered.

Jubileena grasped her chest. It felt like her heart was trying to escape her body.

 _"Oh, Jubileena... let me show you what your missing out on right as we speak."_ Jubilee said.

Suddenly, the arcade was gone. Jubileena's surroundings vanished, swallowed by inky black smoke and shadow. Everything was gone: the Cherriot, Game Central Station... everything! Jubileenaa was standing in pitch black, where she could see or hear nothing... but yet, she felt something hiding in the dark.

Suddenly, everything changed again. Jubileena stood unable to move in the middle of Sugar Rush, which was burning to the ground. The flames rose so high that it were as if the sky itself were aflame. The castle and other building crumbled and fell, crushing civilians under flaming heaps of different candy materials, and the screams of the trapped and dying filled the air.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice asked from behind Jubileena's back.

Jubileena desperately tried to turn her body, but nothing worked. Even her powers failed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena struggled to make sentences because she experienced a sharp stabbing pain in her chest.

"Why am I doing this? Simple. We two exist in a time when there should only be one of us. The universe is treating us as if we were one being and one mind. A sort of hive mind, if you will. I know everything you know. All I have to do is look." Jubilee replied.

"Answer the question! Why this?" Jubileena asked, the pain in her chest getting worse by the second.

"This game has always stood as a blight on my new world. A festering zit on the face of my utopia. By eradicating this game, I ensure that the future will indeed change to a future where I reign supreme, and where I have complete immunity from time itself." Jubilee replied.

"What? I thought that you wanted your future to stay the same." Jubileena asked, her voice now barely a whisper.

"Hehehe... I did. But then I realized something. If I keep the future on it's intended path, then your past self will inevitably be sent to my future just like before. And that dance will happen all over again. But not this time." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee vanished and then materialized right in front of Jubileena's eyes. Jubilee wrapped one of her hands tightly around Jubileena's throat.

"I'm all that's left of you in the present. Now the world is my canvas, to shape or destroy however I choose." Jubilee explained. A low chuckle escaped her dark red lips, and she said "But as for you, Jubileena Bing-Bing... your time is up!".

It was at that moment that Jubileena's heart finally gave out and stopped.


End file.
